poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord orders General Grievous to hunt down the heroes/Faith, Lloyd, Carter, Eric, Mac, Dana, and P.I.X.A.L. in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns
This is how The Overlord orders General Grievous to hunt down the heroes and Faith, Lloyd, Carter, Eric, Mac, Dana, and P.I.X.A.L. in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns goes in Dragon Lady. approaches the Overlord General Venjix: You've summoned me, Master? The Overlord: We need a candidate, general. General Venjix: May I suggest something more... surgical? arrives General Grievous: Master Overlord, what is your command? The Overlord: Hunt down the Power Rangers. General Grievous: It will be done, my Lord. leaves chuckles The Overlord: It's time for the Rangers to pay... for demolishing my empire. General Venjix: And our fallen brethren will be avenged, Dark Lord. The Overlord: You had better be right. General Venjix: I am always right. Overlord smirks evilly the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns, Mac, Faith, Lloyd, Carter, Dana, and Eric are stranded Mac Grimborn: What do we do? Faith: We need a plan. Dana Mitchell: We take on Venjix, the Overlord, and his entire gang when we get back! P.I.X.A.L.: And... That sounds like nothing. Mac Grimborn: Ugh! We're never getting home! Eric Myers: So, Mac has the blooms for Skylor. I wonder what we'll call him next, the "Amber Power Ranger"? chuckles Mac Grimborn: Eh, zip it, Eric. Lloyd: We'll be fine here. Eric Myers: Nothing could get worse. Mac Grimborn: Worse? Worse?! A strange tea guy just marooned us in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns. A realm, mind you, we know nothing about, with no hope of getting home, and no clue as to what else is out there! Eric Myers: Uh, Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns, duh? Dana Mitchell: Sure, Eric. We've all seen Dragons and Alicorns. But aren't you the least bit concerned about coming across a Shapeshifter? I mean, we hardly know anything about them. P.I.X.A.L.: Except that they like to destroy, and Mac is part one. Carter Metal: I'm hungry. turn to Carter comforts him Faith: Carter, sweetie, just be patient. Lloyd: Sorry, but I thought we told you. We're rationing our food. P.I.X.A.L.: Hmm. Perhaps there is some useful guidance you could impart on us in this difficult time. nods his head Faith: Carter, why don't you come with us? Going for a walk always cheers you up. Carter Metal: Well, I guess. goes with his mother and father looks at Dana Eric Myers: Mac being part Shapeshifter and Dragon Alicorn. Mac Grimborn: That means that I have the power to create and destroy! P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps if he had the power to recreate. gets an idea Lloyd, Faith, and Carter are looking for something comforts her son Faith: Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find something. they hear something see a baby Lightning Dragon Alicorn huddles against his mother Faith: It's okay, sweetie. It's just a baby Dragon Alicorn. notices it Lloyd: Hi, little fella! Whatcha eating? Mmm, looks delicious. baby Dragon Alicorn gets into a stance Lloyd: Oh, oh, oh. It's okay, we just wanna share. pets the baby Dragon Alicorn looks impressed looks confused Faith: Impressive. Lloyd: Hm-hmm. Carter Metal: It's just a puzzle meant to torture us! chuckles picks up the baby Dragon Alicorn looks concerned baby Dragon Alicorn purrs looks disgusted Faith: Is everything okay? Carter Metal: I think I'm gonna be sick. chuckles looks at Lloyd sees paintings Faith: Get behind me. gets Carter behind her see paintings of the Oni Overlords Carter Metal: Strange. Faith: What is going on? Lloyd: It looks like we're not the only ones in this realm. looks worried look shocked Lloyd: We need to warn the others.